1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to luminescent sheets used as advertising media, decorative media, or security sheets, which are applied to windows of commercial buildings, vehicles, and the like, and also relates to a method of producing the same.
2. Background Art
In order to produce a special-purpose decorative material (sheet) having see-through property, on both sides of which different images are separately formed, the following methods and the like have been suggested and practically used: a method of obtaining a special-purpose decorative material, wherein sheets, upon each of which an image consisting of different pixels is drawn in dots, are laminated to each other in an accurate manner and then one of the sheets is removed such that pixels of the removed sheet are transferred onto pixels of the other sheet (JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 5-92694 A (1993)); and a method wherein inks having different adhesion properties are used for image drawing and then unnecessary ink portions are selectively removed using an adhesive sheet (JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 5-92695 A (1993)). At present, in view of design properties, special-purpose decorative materials have been widely used in stores and on commercial vehicles for both commercial and private uses.
However, special-purpose decorative materials produced by the above methods have the drawback of being only visible in the daytime or under lighting, but being invisible at night.